1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas distribution unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-62035 and FIG. 12 herein disclose a connector with an integral assembly of a joint pipe for introducing exhaust gas from an exhaust pipe to an exhaust gas measuring apparatus to measure components of the exhaust gas of an automotive vehicle and a joint terminal for introducing power from a power feeding apparatus. The connector is provided on a case 1 of the exhaust gas measuring apparatus installed in the automotive vehicle, as shown in FIG. 12. A joint terminal 2 mounted in the connector is connected to a control board 3 in the case 1 and joint pipes 4 are connected to various devices in the case, such as a measuring device 5 and a pump 6 by gas tubes 7. A mating connector can be connected to this connector to supply exhaust gas to the various devices in the exhaust gas measuring apparatus and to supply power to the control board 3.
Since the exhaust gas measuring apparatus is installed in the automotive vehicle, miniaturization of the case has been studied and an internal space of the case has become very small. Inserting an operator's hands into the case for connecting the joint pipes of the connector and the respective devices by the gas tubes 7 has been difficult. Further, a gas flow passage for the exhaust gas could be closed by squashing the flexible hose while bending the hose in conformity with the internal space of the case.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object is to improve assembly by facilitating an arrangement of gas flow passages in a case.